Love struck
by Alexxya
Summary: OneShot-[Set at the beginning of season 1] At a cheer leading practice Caroline gets hit in the head with a football. Who's her prince in shining armor?


**A/N: A Forwood one shot! I've always wanted to write one, so here it is. I really liked season 1 Caroline, so I thought, why not give it a go. I also noticed that TC don't have many stories set in season 1, so that also motivated me to write this.**

**I want to ****thank ****xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx for looking over the chapter beforehand.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. The story idea and my original character are mine however.**

* * *

Caroline's POV

"5...4...3...Who's the winner? Our high school, our high school~!" I exclaimed while tossing my hands up in air.

My blond locks were bouncing in the rhythm of the song, every part of my body giving in to the music.

I loved cheerleading! It was fun and a great place to recharge your energy. I was always bringing lots of fun to this club too.

It also helped that I was the main cheer leader. I had a saying in everything: from the routine to the music used, from the costumes to the picking of new girls.

Now it was just another day at the practice after school. We were mainly preparing for a contest which was supposed to take place in December. It was September however, so we still had lots of time to practice and even with the football season just starting, there was nothing stopping us.

I laughed happily as we manage to finish, yet another, perfect routine.

"Good work girls-! How about we get those laps done and call it a day?"

Most of the girls who were now either resting or drinking some water, nodded.

I motioned to Angeline to take the lead. She was currently stretching, but as soon as she noticed me, she nodded and asked the girls if they were ready.

We all answered in a powerful "Yes!".

That got the attention of a few football players who were training on the field. They were immediately called out by their coach and we all erupted in a wave of giggles.

Angeline just rolled her eyes playfully and started the four laps we were supposed to do around the football field.

Running wasn't my favorite thing to do, but it did make our legs stronger and brought our team together, so there was no avoiding it.

Angeline was the opposite of me. Aside from cheerleading, she was also a member of the track team. She loved running. Even now when I was looking at her across the field, I could swear I saw a certain flicker in her eyes.

I was on my third lap along with a few other cheerleaders. Angeline and most of the girls were already done, so they were waiting for us at the bleaches.

I wasn't very tired, but I still sweated. It probably was a big turn-off, so I couldn't wait to get a shower do-...

"Aw.." I managed to mutter as my body hit the grass below my feet.

I got up on my knees dizzily; one of my hands instinctually went to my head.

I could swear one second ago I had been alone on the grass floor and now I was surrounded by my cheerleader teammates and the football team.

There were a lot of voices in the background, mostly worried ones, but they all were just a murmur to me.

I turned my head slowly to the right and noticed the object which hit me in the head: the team's ball.

If I were to switch places with any of the viewers, I swear I'd be laughing at least for a few moments.

Maybe that was why some of the boys were biting their lips, letting out small bits of laughter.

"Caroline, Caroline! Look at me!" I heard a distinguished voice say. Probably the reason why I had been able to make out her voice was that she was gripping me tightly by the chin.

"Angeline?" I said a little confused. Why were they so worried? Did I look THAT bad?

A smile creeped its way on her face. "Com'on up." She pulled me up my feet. "You gave us all a scare. Are you okay?"

Angeline let go of me and as soon as I was sure that I wasn't going to fall back, I nodded. "Yes."

After I answered the crowed began to fade away until there were only some cheerleaders and a boy, Tyler, left.

He was holding the guilty ball in his hands, tossing it from one arm to the other as if it would distract from what he was about to say.

"I was the one who threw the ball," he said and if he was even a little nervous, he wasn't showing it.

I nodded my head, "Well, that was a powerful throw."

He let out a chuckle and I could swear I saw his eyes flicker to Vicky for just one second before speaking. "I never meant to hit you."

Tyler was a jerk, so I was pleasingly surprised by the way he behaved, even if it was just to get Vicky's attention. However, I wasn't going to be the consolation prize. "It's okay, I'm sure it didn't cause any damage, I was just a little shaken by it. That's all."

He nodded and made a move to leave, but Angeline had other plans. "I think you should go see the nurse though, Caroline."

I was going to protest, but when I saw her wink and then call Tyler, I was all out of words.

She smiled proudly as she said, "Tyler since you were the one that caused all of this, I think you should take her to the nurse. That's the least you can do."

I could see that Tyler was confused for a second, but then he threw the ball across the field to the other football players and said, "Let's go then."

I didn't like the attention I was getting from him, especially because of his attitude, but attention is attention nonetheless, right?

As we began to step away, I could hear small bits of talks and even if I couldn't make out what the girls were saying, I knew it was about me.

Apparently, Tyler heard it too because he turned his head towards the murmur. I could swear I spotted his eyes lingering on Vicky for more than it could be just a coincidence.

The walk to the nurse's office was quite, but every time I would peek at Tyler I could see that he was focused, ready to catch me if I fell or tripped.

It felt good to be the main thought of someone, even if it was just for a short walk.

When we arrived, I was the one to knock on the door and I suddenly stepped back when the nurse opened without any warning. I didn't fell neither did I trip, but I certainly felt our hands brush, even if it was just for a short second.

"Miss. Forbes and Mister Lockwood...," She looked suspiciously at both of us and I almost made a disgusted face when I realized what she was probably thinking. "I have a patient at the moment. Please take a sit, I'll be back shortly."

I immediately obeyed hoping it would make the nurse just leave me alone and luckily, she did.

Tyler was stepping slowly, making his way to the chairs I leaped at. He had his hands in his pockets and I knew he wanted to say something, but somehow, couldn't.

I took the leap for him and said, "You don't have to stay anymore, you brought me to the nurse."

He sighed and took a sit next to me. "I'm not leaving until you are in its office."

I bit my lip at his stubbornness. I was trying to make it better, but he was just ruining everything. I attempted again, I wasn't the one to give up. "I think I can manage to get in an office without killing myself, thank you. On top of that, I promise I won't tell."

He shook his head as if he was answering another question. I tried to make it nice, but I realized that to make a douche bag understand something, you got to be a douche bag yourself. "You're saying you can't trust me? I am smart enough not to tell Vicky, you know." I was on my feet now, watching him from a top.

Tyler's face lightened up as if he just got caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. "It's not for-" I folded my arms in front of my chest and he added while standing up himself, "You're reproaching me shit? I am the one sitting here."

My voice got an angrier tone and I said, "I don't want you here. Is it that hard to understand?"

He got closer to me and his voice raised too, "No, what's so hard to understand is your obsession over how I get my girls, especially when this situation has nothing to do with it."

I let out and exasperated sigh and unfolded my arms from my chest, "How you get girls?" I chuckled a little bit, "You're using me to get on her good side! You probably planned this, right? To throw the ball and hit one of us, so you can be the prince in shining armor and save the 'lucky' girl."

Tyler chuckled and shook his head sarcastically, "Now, who's being ridiculous?" I gulped and took a small breath, I didn't like where this was going. "Planned? If that damned ball would have hit any other of those stupid cheerleaders or any of the girls which were near you, I wouldn't have done it."

His voice was harsh, it send chills down my spine.

I wasn't going to let him notice, nor back down, "Why?" I yelled and I realized how grateful I was that the waiting room and the nurse's office were separated by a strong door which wasn't the best at letting noises through.

His voice was as raised as mine as he said, "Because, at least, you're good looking."

Then things happened so fast. My mind quickly went through all the girls who were running close to me when the hit happened. Elena was inches away from me and if I wasn't a little behind her, like always, she would have been the one to get hit.

My mind quickly went over the fact that he called me more beautiful than Elena and how that was the best compliment in the world, especially because of I felt in the last days.

It was so quick that in an blink of an eye I was crushing my lips on his. He was shocked, but quickly gained the control. He turned me around and pushed me against the wall.

I could feel his muscles and his hands going all over my body. In that moment I ignored that he was using me to get to Vicky's libido. I felt like I was on cloud nine with his lips massaging and biting mine. I felt adored, more adored than Elena at least.

We broke apart for air and with it the magic was gone. I stepped away from him and took a sit on the chair.

I felt surprisingly good for something I should had felt disgusted by. Who knew how many mouths he had kissed that day?

I sighed. I knew it didn't matter because I felt unique.

I noticed him shift and he took a sit next to me. I looked awkwardly at my feet, avoiding his glare. I was wondering what was the nurse taking so long and after a few more moments of silence, I managed to say in a much softer voice, "You didn't say you're sorry."

His answer came naturally, as if he had practiced it before, "Well, I am."

I bit my lip and turned my head to look into his eyes. "For Vicky?" My voice was so melancholic, he was probably laughing inside at how pathetic I sounded...

Tyler shook his head and for the first time in the whole afternoon, I could see genuine feelings in his eyes. "This one's just for you."

Our eyes were locked and I was preparing for a smart reply, but the nurse came in and said, "I'm done, ready?"

I nodded and we both stood up at the same time. The nurse raised a brow at us, probably confused by our reaction.

He left the room and I went straight into the nurse's office for the check up. The only thing on my mind was the mysterious puzzle that was Tyler Lockwood.

* * *

**A/N: That was it! Hope you enjoyed.**

**That was my first attempt at first person, so I'm hoping you liked it. **

**Did you guys like how I wrote season1!Forwood? Do you want more? Let me know in a review.**


End file.
